


A romantic gesture

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Romance between two older gals.





	A romantic gesture

Our story begins in Augusta Longbottom's house where Augusta is talking to her girlfriend Marge Dursley.

Marge said, "I have a surprise for you, Gusta."

Augusta insisted, "Show me, my dear Margarine."

Marge produced a bouquet of red roses from thin air and smiled. "For you, my dear."

Augusta took them and grinned. "These are my favourite, how did you?"

Marge interrupted, "Know? A little birdie told me."

Augusta smirked."It must've been some magical birdie that talks."

Marge replied, "It was."

Augusta chuckled. "I've never seen the like."

Marge assured her, "I'm sure there's plenty of things you haven't seen before."

Augusta asked, "Like what?"

Marge responded, "Like a porn movie."

Augusta stated, "Well, you're right. I've never seen a porn movie before."

Marge suggested, "Maybe I could fix that by taking you to see one some day."

Augusta smiled. "Or we could just make our own porn movie."

Marge smirked. "Without a camera though, I'm in."


End file.
